1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation assembly, a central processing module using the heat dissipation assembly, and an electronic device using the central processing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as laptops typically include a central processing unit or other electronic components that give off large amounts of heat. A heat dissipation unit may usually be attached on the central processing unit. Simplicity, low cost and good thermal dissipation performance are factors commonly considered when designing heat dissipation units for electronic components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.